Homestuck: Alpha Prequel (Jane x Dirk)
by Top-Hat-Honey
Summary: Before the Alpha kids had played the game, they all lived near each other but weren't the close persterchum friends they are supposed to be. Jane is a normal 13 year old teen with only one issue, she has a stalker who comes too close for comfort. Jane must go down a road that leads her to the truth of who she is and what she's destined to do. And why the kids are the way they are.
1. Chapter 1 - When Things Turn Terrible

**A/N: Ok, for a better understanding of the story, this is a prequel to Homestuck. This is a non-canon way to explain why Jane will deny so much, why Dirk is gay (again, this is a non-canon story), why they live apart from each other, why Roxy drinks so much, and how the game affects their life. Sorry for the bad beginning and writing, I don't have much of a direction on where to go with smaller situations aside from the plot. AND PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Aside from all of that, enjoy!**

It's funny how many times my friends have told me that my little stalker is just a cute admirer. Even if I explained my feelings of discomfort, they still told me to stop whining and be flattered.

Admit-ably, it is a bit flattering to have someone want you, even in the sense of stalking. But my brain knows best as well as my upbringing in this kind of stuff. If someone is following you and tracking your every move, then you might need to avoid that person, or get a restraining order.

There was point where I was prepared to get a restraining order as well, it happened one saturday night this year, the same year he started to follow me. It was during the night of New Years and I was at my friend Roxy's house, she had invited me and a few other people over to celebrate the New Year. It was a very nice party, until she started to offer the alcohol, then everyone was getting tipsy to puking drunk. Me of course knew better, or was too much of a goody two shoes to even take a sip.

Roxy tried to get me to drink some, even attempting to pour it down my throat but was never lucky. After attempting her stunts of getting me drunk and a walk around the house a few times, I found myself covered in vodka and puke, a mix that was giving off a foul odor.

I decided to borrow some of Roxy's clothes then slip on home; things were getting too intense for me. While ransacking Roxy's closet, then trying to find an empty bathroom, Roxy was trying to tell me something through her drunken slurred words. "Jney . . . Jney . . . Dur . . . tired. . . indahurse . . . jusletinnya. . . no. . ."

"Roxy, please tell everyone to go home and get some rest, you are the drunkest I've EVER seen." I pleaded, holding up a hand in case her swaying body fell. "Btjneydurtiredindahurse!" I rolled my eyes, if she was tired then she should go off to bed. "I'll be back in one second, just let me get changed." And with that, I slipped into an empty bathroom.

Without a thought, I started to strip down and out of my clothes, setting up Roxy's in my undergarments, if felt weird to be undressed inside a full house of drunken people, but I pushed it from my mind as I tried to clean some of the juice that leaked through onto my bra. The nasty combo made me sick.

After a minute or two, there was a knock on the door. "Occupied." was all I said, not looking up from task. There was another knock, a lot fiercer this time. "Occupied!" I yelled, maybe they couldn't hear me over the hum of people's voice and music. The nob started to jiggle, I ran up to the door frustrated, they really are deaf, with a bang on the door from my fist and another round of me yelling occupied, I felt they got the message, sending me back to my mission.

Crack! Snap! Bang! The door had a hole torn through it, with a hand following behind. I screamed bloody murder. The hand unlocked the door, and then swung it open, showing my stalker Dirk Strider. I screamed even louder as he realized my state. Looking away with a straight face, at first, it was silent before Roxy stumbled over, leaning in the door way. Her eyes drooping and her body jumping from the occasional hiccup. After a giggle from her, she pointed to Dirk, "Dur tir . . . tir . . . Stired!" She pointed a few more times in her drunken character. "In da-" She started to wave her arms in the air, "H-ho . . ." She burped a bit. "Houses!"

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?!" I yelled, trying to put on Roxy's clothes. "Yah." She turned to Dirk, giving him a light punch on the arm and two pistoled fingers. "Grad . . . cud . . . mak . . . it." Then stumbled away.

"She invited you?!" I asked, slipping on Roxy's skirt.

"Yes, but I need you to come with me." He ordered.

"I'm going home now! Please don't follow me!" I dash to get past him. "Please listen-" He wraps an arm around my waist, turning me around. I stumble a bit, fighting him the entire time, of course he was a lot stronger than me, but the way I reacted had him let go. "Please don't touch me!" I dash away from him again, flying down the stairs with speed I didn't know was possible by my standards, and then pushing everyone out of the way. Reaching the front door, running out, then going at full speed. People were cheering me on as I ran, with a glance back, some even poured out of the house to hoot and cheer. It just disturbed me instead of bringing on encouraging feelings. My house wasn't too far from here, just a block away and I was in my neighborhood.

"Stop!" A male voice yelled, I knew who it was, and it made me scream. "Get away from me!" Fear started to fill me, having a tingling sensation pain the surface of my skin on my back, where I knew Dirk was catching up to. "Listen to me Jane!" A hand yanked my arm, stopping my fast momentum and that brung me to the ground. The side of my body hit the black pavement, as well as the side of my face.

"Oh fuck . . ." Dirk fell to his knees, joining me on the pavement. At first, my body and face only ached, but when I sat up, a dark warm liquid started to gush out my nose. It started to get on the front of my shirt, and clothes, even if I covered my nose with both hands. Blood still spilled out and dirtied me even. "Jane- Oh shit-" Dirk grabbed my right wrist, but I yanked it out. Pulling myself off the ground, Dirk followed, attempting to help me again. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked, taking a step back.

"Janey, wherya . . ." Roxy started, having me notice her presence. "Jny aryu ok?" She slurred, rushing . . . or quickly stumbling to me, grabbing my shoulder and looking me up and down. She turned to Dirk with anger in her eyes, "Didcha dotis to hur!" She yelled, being the fiercest and angriest I've ever seen her. "Roxy, you don't understand-"

"Fuckin' durnrt cyare! Hiss wadn't part of eny pan!"

"Roxy, you're drunk but you still know damn well what's going on." Dirk retorted.

"What did she say?" I asked through a plugged nose, being pinched by me as I ride out the bloody nose.

"Nothing Jane-"

"No!" Roxy screamed the first coherent word she's made since she got drunk. "No mur socrets! No muir lies! Teh hur why yur here!" Roxy demanded.

Dirk sighed, thinking for a moment, looking around a bit then continuing. "Ok . . . Jane. . ." Dirk stalled, covering his mouth with his thumb and index finger.

"Durk!" Roxy demanded once again.

"Jane," He started, "I have a huge crush on you, and decided to follow you to this party."

"Durk, ya'-" Dirk pushed Roxy aside, making her stumble, then fall hard on her but.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I ran to Roxy's aid, helping her up with an arm around my shoulder. "Jane please-"

"Roxy, are you ok?" I softly asked her.

"No . . . hes . . . hes a liar!" She pleaded to me.

"Of course he is Roxy." I said with an edge, shooting him a dirty look. "And what did he lie about?"

"Hes-"

"I promised not to hurt you; I guess I failed big time at that."

"No yur-" The sounds of police sirens had interrupted Roxy's train of thought as bright car lights blinded the three of us. "Oh shit!" Dirk mumbled to himself.

"EVERYONE STOP WHERE YOUR AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP, WE WERE REPORTED OF A DISTURBANCE AND A DOMESTIC DISPUTE!" A loud voice boomed from the car, being calmly told through a speaker.

"Domestic . . . shit." Dirk once again mumbled to himself. Police officers started to get exit their cars, some going twoards the house, and some coming to us. One officer started to ask me questions, I answered, resulting in Dirk being hand cuffed. Roxy was hand cuffed as well for her drunken manner, she even punched a cop, but it wasn't for me, it was for Dirk, she kept saying how it wasn't his fault and how it was all an accident. But I just stood there confused on everything as well as shocked. Nothing like that ever happened to me, it even scared me a bit.

Me, Roxy, Dirk, and anyone caught at the party was sent to the police station. It turns out that someone at the party, being the idiot they were, called the police from Dirk and I's little dispute, as well as a neighbor from next door. It had gotten everyone in trouble, especially Roxy and her mom. Roxy's mom was charged for the underage drinking, but had gotten bailed out. Dirk and I were sent to court for our little dispute, I was ready to tell them he had given me a bloody nose after breaking down the door while I was getting dressed, but with Roxy practically telling me what to say had me tell the court that it was an accident. Dirk had said the same as well of course, making them drop the case and leave to our normal lives. I was attempting to get a restraining order. But Roxy forced me not to, telling me that it will only cause more trouble in our lives which made me upset since his stalking did get to a terrible point, but I also feared he would be doing that again sometime soon.

She told me that Dirk wasn't like that, and that he is actually a nice guy and that I should get to know him more. But I refused, agreeing to her argument of no restraining order, but REFUSED to ever see him again.

It worked, but only for a little while.

My name is Jane Crocker, I am 13 years old, and it is the month of June. Today is the last day of school and I'm sitting quietly in my desk, doodling away with no thought of the time, everyone else was either doing the same or finishing up their culinary final, to which I had zipped through since cooking and baking were my thing no doubt! It was the final period of the day, and summer was close enough to touch. It made me feel relaxed to know that I'll have free time for the things I've been wanting to do, but was too busy with school to even do them. Roxy and my new friend Jake were all going to the beach tomorrow. The temperature has been high and rising; it's been making everyone lethargic and frustrated by the heat. That cool ocean water will be the perfect thing.

The school phone roared to life, getting a jump out of me as the annoying beep filled the quiet room. The teacher quickly answered it, trying to keep her environment quiet for the final. "Hello?" She softly asked.

"Yes. . . Well of course, she's all done . . . alrighty then . . . Jane Crocker?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am?" I retorted with a surprised look on my face, who could want me on the last day of school?

"The principal is asking for you to meet him in his office." Shock pierced my body, what could the principal want with me?! I sighed then arose from my desk, getting a few immature 'oohs' from the other students. Making me even angrier and stressed about my situation, with a swift walk to the door, I was out of the culinary room and into the long and abandoned hallway. Walking slowly down with the worst coming to mind, did I do something wrong? Did I get involved with something? There was that whole thing with Dirk and that party, but that's really it. Did Roxy do something this time? She does get a bit feisty towards others sometimes. Are my grades bad? Did someone in my family die? Oh jeez, what's happening in that office?!

I quickly made my way towards the main office, rounding the corner and seeing it through glass windows, the secretary was sitting calmly at her desk, working on whatever she does.

Well, here goes nothing-

A hand grabbed my waist, pulling me into a corner towards an exit as a rag was placed over my mouth. I screamed and fought, trying to buck them off of me, but the strong and stinging smell of what was on the rag made me feel tired. My kicking slowed, my flailing slowed, and soon my head jerking all slowed to the point of me stopping. The World got dark after that, someone had dimmed the light before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Aha . . . what a weird way to start a story . . . so, this is very random . . . and might not make sense, but it will, everything will lead up to an explanation to any questions. And if the character's act OOC, I find it from not only my crappy character masking, but also from the fact that people change over time, and this is what they were like during this time period. Thanks a ton for reading! I promise thing will get interesting! And less weird . . . eh heh . . . Ok, next chapter will be out very shortly. I'm going to try to post thing on a daily basis . . . I write things pretty quickly and I've been grinding out chapters like it's nothing so the next one will be out very soon. Bye my lovely reader!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Oncoming Storm

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Also, wouldn't let me include this in the description that this is a Dirk x Jane fanfic, I hope this doesn't thwart any readers attention. Enjoy!**

"You're not leaving until she wakes up!" A faint voice commanded.

"She isn't comfortable with me anyway, why should I stick around and have her hate me even more, I'll come back later, ok?" Another voice put in.

"I'm sick of lying to her! You of all people would love for her to know!" The first voice pleaded.

"It's too soon, I'm not ready- she's not ready. When the time comes she'll except me like everything else."

"And when that happens it will be too late and she'll want nothing of you."

"What do you know?"

"She's my best friend! I think I'll know a thing or two!"

"Roxy-"

"Ya' know what? I'll just tell her myself when she wakes up."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I will, and she'll be thankful for finding out."

"She isn't ready."

"And when the fuck will she?!" My eyes flung open to that, the loud booming voice ripped my eyes open. At first, I examined the room while lying down, having only my head move as it barley soaked up any information from it swimming, but the heavy and powerful surge of pain boomed through my skull, taking my attention towards that. "Wh-where am I?" I stuttered weakly through a sore throat, tasting something metallic-y as well.

"Janey!" Roxy exclaimed, running to my side as I sat up, realizing it was a bed. "You're in. . . oh shit . . ." Roxy trailed off.

"I'm leaving, you give her an explanation." Dirk sighed as he started towards the door.

"So Jane, Dirk and I-"

"Nonononononono, never mind, out of my way I'm explaining." Dirk came bursting back into the room, sitting next to Roxy near the bed and covering her mouth. "What do you remember last?" Dirk asked.

"Where am I?" I asked a bit alarmed, grabbing my head as it continued to ache.

"You're fine. Just tell me what you remembered last." He asked once again, getting me a bit aggravated. "Not until you tell me where I am!" I asked once again with a borderline shrill voice. He sighed, taking off his pointy shades and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, slipping his shades on without allowing me to see his eyes, "My apartment." He mumbled, refusing to look at me.

"Your apartment?" My heart sunk as the dots became connected in my mind, his apartment, inside a room full of puppets, robots, pictures of horses, and advanced technology, in a bed that smelled like it's been slept in and slightly perfumed with cologne. A pressure started to build in my chest, one that made me scared, my stalker, the person who got me in trouble with the police and the court system. Has me lying in his bed for God knows what reason. "Roxy. . . w-why . . . why am I . . . what's going on?!" Roxy pulled Dirk's hand away, trying to speak again but he recovered it.

"I'll explain if you tell me what you remember last before waking up."

"I don't know, someone pulled me into a corner and . . . that's about it . . . now tell me what's going on, why does my head hurt so much?!" He sighed again, scratching the top of his head as Roxy fought to talk. "You were . . ." Dirk started.

Roxy pulled his hand away, "Say it!" He recovered it.

". . . chloroformed . . ." I choked on my own surprise, covering my mouth from the shock. I'd heard of these things happening to people in movies or stories, but never had I thought of this happening to me. This was so unreal. "Jane, you're fine, I'll get you some pain killers for your head and something to drink, then we can give you an explanation as to what's going on." My head shook as I grabbed my throat.

"My throat hurts . . . but I don't need any of that, I need an explanation!" I cried out, giving my head a jolt from the scream. "Janey, let Dirk give you the medicine, he's only trying to help." Roxy soothed, escaping her mouth once again. I shook my head slightly, still brining pain from that simple gesture, "I'm sorry . . . I just don't trust him." I whispered, grabbing my head once again. Roxy grabbed one of my hands, squeezing it reassuringly, with a positive smile. "Jane I think it's time you should know." Dirk covered her mouth again. She bit it, having Dirk retreat, "Hear. Me. out." She firmly told Dirk, and then turned to me with her smile. "Janey, Dirk and I have been good friends for a while. Now, I don't want you to think that I betrayed you in any way because I never told him anything about you. Please take my word for it when I say he's only trying to help."

This was all coming from Roxy, someone who I trusted a lot, so if she says it's so. Then I give him some trust through her, but I'm still not comfortable with him completely. I nodded and her smile widened, "Alrighty then looks like we have a mutual understanding." Roxy announced with pride.

"Woohoo, now let me check your arm." Dirk went for one of my arms that were attached to my head. I flinched, but Roxy shot me a look that canceled my retreat, he took my arm and pointed out a dark purplish, brown bruise that marked up my arm. "Does this hurt at all?" He asked, lifting it up a bit. "No . . . I had no idea that it was there."

"Good, then you probably don't know about this either." He lifts my shirt a bit to reveal bandages wrapped around my waist, slightly being colored with blood. "Oh my-"

"It's nothing, just a scratch that wouldn't stop bleeding ok? You're fine." He pulls my shirt back down, leaving me to realize how beat up I was. My head was dominating the pain, but my body ached as well, the cut on my side didn't affect all that much but it was probably muted from all the other pain. "What happened to me?" Dirk stalled again, staring at me for a moment before Roxy attempted to speak again. "I wanted to set things straight with you so I chloroformed you and brought you here to talk. Roxy helped me get your body here but we dropped you accidentally down the stairs and your headache and sore throat is the aftermath effect of the chloroform . . . so how are you?" I was open mouth and shocked, feeling terrified that not only this lunatic drugged me, and brought me to his house, but my best friend Roxy was in on it as well. Not to mention they were goods friends, my trust was gone with Dirk but it was slipping with Roxy as well, I didn't want it to, but her actions leave me with no choice. It was so unlike her to do this, but the evidence was right in front of me as to why she was here.

Dirk noticed my shock and instantly spoke, "I'm going to go get your medicine now, you want anything Roxy?" He stood up; waiting for her response, Roxy bent her head back to get a view of Dirk. "Got any vodka?" Dirk chuckled.

"Of course Miss. Lalonde, but what's the occasion, you don't usually drink unless it's for something special."

Roxy shrugged, "In the mood, and it's only one, I don't plan on getting drunk right now."

"How about you Jane?" He pulled me out of my frozen state, putting a hand over my mouth and hunching over. "Bathroom please!" He rushed to me, helping me up and out of the bed as he led me through his bedroom door. "Shit, didn't know you would want to vomit from the chloroform, bathroom's right here." He led me to the bathroom, opening it and letting me through. Once I was inside and alone, I waited a second or two, counting to thirty, then forty, then fifty before opening the door and peeking out. Dirk was gone and there was no sign of Roxy, perfect. I quietly slipped through, coming to a staircase where it led down into an open room; I could hear shuffling that faded off as some cabinets closed. I tip toed down and peered over to see no Dirk in the large room and right across the room was the front door that led outside.

Here goes nothing, I bounded to the front door, opening it quietly, slipping past it, and slowly closing it, finding myself in one of those suburban neighborhoods that were perfect and for the rich only. I couldn't recognize where I was, but it didn't matter, I had to run and fast, bolting away from the house. It took me a little while, but I found the entrance to this place, running out into the normal street and bounding down it. Now all I had to do was find a phone and call my Dad, this place must be near an area I know, at least I hope.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I made it clear enough, but Dirk lives in one of those very nice house kind of apartments in one of those neighborhoods that's strictly apartment houses. I'm not sure what they're called but that's it . . . thanks for continuing with my story, it means a lot to me for someone to actually want to read this and enjoy it! Chapter 3 will be out very soon as well, thanks for reading my lovely reader!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Orange Hats and Kitty Cats

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. By the way, this is in Roxy's point of view, enjoy!**

Dirk entered the room, giving me a small glass with a clear liquid inside it, the smell was easily recognizable by my professional nose. Taking a small sip to enjoy the taste, "Do you think she'll forgive you . . . I didn't mean to rope you into all of this?" I shrugged, smacking my lips and setting my drink down, I was still chilling beside the bed and Dirk had joined me. We were waiting for Jane to come back from the bathroom, that poor girl, the things I do to her. "Maybe . . . I would like her to, but the look she had it was just so . . ." I thought for a moment.

"Friendship killing?" I nodded, sighing and lying down with my legs still crossed. "At least she knows what happened to her . . . sort of . . ."

"Yeah . . ." We sat quietly for ten minutes, then thirty, I had taken a few more sips of my drink until it was gone by the time forty five minutes had passed. Dirk was getting restless until he finally stood up, "How long does it take to puke?"

I shrugged once again, sitting up and studying my glass, "She could be going to the bathroom?"

"For forty five minutes?"

"She could be having problems." I pointed out awkwardly. He shook his head, "I'm just going to check on her." He disappeared from the room, leaving me to sit alone once again. I could hear the small hum of his voice, but not enough to understand. There a small stall before he came running back into the room, grabbing his katana and slipping on some shoes. I jumped up from this getting in front of him as he tried to exit his room. "Woahwoahwoah! I know she's being difficult but that's only because she's scared!"

"She's not even in the house Roxy, get out of my way." My eyes narrowed, turning around to look towards the bathroom, the door was wide open with no one inside. "Well shit, where is she? Jane! JANE!"

"She's not in the house Roxy!" He slipped past me, making his way down stairs. "Do you think she's trying to get back home?" I asked, catching up to him as he pulled his rocket board out from the closet. "Probably." He made his way to the front door, opening it then setting his board down. I hopped on once he did, stopping him in his tracks. "You sure you want to come? I can't promise anymore none friendship killing moments for what we're about to do."

"She's my friend, she can get over it." He shrugged.

"Ok then." The board started to levitate; I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, admiring his developing muscles. "Hang on." We zoomed forward, over the houses and trees to see everything from a bird's point of view. It wouldn't take that long to find Jane, at least I hope.

**A/N: This was a very short chapter, so I'm probably going to post more than one . . . hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading my lovely reader!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pink and Orange Sunsets

**Chapter 4 - If Ignorance is Bliss, Then I Shall Suffer Knowing**

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Enjoy!**

The sun was going to set soon, it was still bright, but the sun was being pulled toward the horizon, it was going to be dark soon but there was no need to rush. I knew Dirk and Roxy would never be able to find me, but I was also tired, sore, and still sick with my migraine and sore throat. I felt miserable, wanting to be in bed at home, but I must have stumbled somewhere else and got lost. Oh jeez, how am I going to get home now? I sighed, carrying on down the street of what looked like town, but it wasn't familiar to me. There's probably a store or restaurant around here, I could use a pay-phone with whatever money I have in my skirt pocket. My Dad's going to be mad when he hears this one, he was barley able to swallow the last incident with Dirk, let alone one where he chloroformed me and took me to his apartment. There's no doubt he'll get in trouble for this one, I'm sorry Roxy, but I can't just let this happen.

"Need a ride?" I looked up to see car slowly driving by me, I tried to see who was int he car, but the man and the other three gentlemen were covered up in coats and hats. Oh jeez . . . not this, not now. "N-no thank you." I picked up my pace, they did the same. "Oh come on, you seem to be lost. Someone as pretty as you could be abducted." I shook my head.

"No thank you!" I started to run, going at full speed down the road. At first, I thought they would leave me alone, but I heard a car rev up and speed. I looked back to see the black car catching up to me pretty quickly, making me scream as my paced picked up somewhat. "Grab her!" One screamed as the sound of a door opened. With another glance behind, I could see the car door open, it felt like everything was over for a second. My feet stumbled on an item, with a hop or two to help me stand, I turned to see a silver pipe lying on the side by the garbage can. And with those creeps closing in fast, I reacted quickly.

With a grab of the pipe and a firm stand, the creep hanging out of the car leapt for me. Getting a face full of led that pulled him out of the car. The moment of the creep even pulled me a bit, pushing me down, but not knocking me out. I grabbed the pipe again, taking my stand to face the creep who fell out. His coat covered his body as his back was facing me, "Stay away from me!" I yelled, backing up a bit. He turned, his hat no longer on top of his head, showing a jet black dome of a head, turning some more to show two white eyes. He looked like something of a mechanical beetle, not being human at all, but taking somewhat of a form of a human. It frightened me to the point of stunning me, "Wha-what are you?!"

"Get her!" a voice behind me commanded, with a turn, I saw more of them coming, looking just like the first, but one big and bulky, one short, and one skinny. All taking out blunt objects, my fingers tightened around my pipe, positioning myself to see both out of the corner of my eye. They charged at me, all of them at once, with a stroke of luck, I dodge them all, hitting one over the head. It sent a tone of positivity through me, maybe I can defend myself! They all charged again, me dodging one of their attempts to hit me, getting hit once on the back, and managed another clog to the head. It went like this for another minute, but one finally smacked the pipe out of my hand, and another socking me across the face, sending me to fall. "Finally!" One groaned through what sounded like gritted teeth. I looked up after hitting the ground, seeing four black figures standing before me, what will they do to me now?

One kicked me, then another, then another, and another until all four were kicking me everywhere. Right from the top of my head down to my legs. I cried for them to stop, pleading forgiveness but none of them were letting up. I started to cry, warm tears pouring out of my eyes as they relentlessly attacked me with no mercy. Finally, they stopped, one picking me up by wrapping one hand around my neck and forcing me to stand up. There was no energy left in my tattered body to even fight him, I just let my body flop in hopes he would let go.

My eyes opened, but most of it was blurry from my glasses being kicked off. I'm not sure if they're even in good shape anymore, what else is going to happen? "Janey!" A familiar female voice yelled.

"Ro-Roxy?!" I cried, feeling the grip tighten around me. "Let go of her you son of a bitch!" There was a jolt and both me and the man had fell, there was a hand grabbing at my hand as the arm around my neck tightened to a choking point. I started to gag causing the hand to pull me harder. "Get the fuck off her!" There was a loud thud, releasing the grip around my neck. "Janey! Janey Come one!" The hand tugged at me, pulling me in the direction of Roxy's voice. "Dirk come on! I have Jane!"

"Hold on Roxy!" Dirk grunted.

"Come on Jane, stand right here." She positioned me on a platform, letting go for a second before slipping my glasses back on. The world became clear once again as the battle scene was shown right in front of me, Dirk, with a katana was slicing around, only cutting the foes as they launched themselves at him. Roxy was observing me at this moment, touching my arms and body, "DIRK SHE'S BLEEDING PRETTY BADLY GET YOUR FUCKING STRIDER ASS ON THIS FUCKING BOARD!" She screamed, sending a jolt through me. Dirk responded immediately, backing quickly toward us until he was standing on the board. Kicking it into gear, making it levitate a few inches off the ground. "Jane grab onto me." I was in too much of a state of shock to react, still staring at his slightly blooding katana and angry men. "Jane!" Dirk commanded once again, getting a little shove from Roxy to lurch forward and grab onto Dirk's waist, Roxy grabbed onto me and we were off before anyone could reach us. Flying high above the trees and into the now setting sun, bringing orange and pink into the sky.

**A/N: I'm a member of the Midnight Crew, I'm a night owl, and a wise bird too, home with the milk in the morning, singing the same old song, try to kidnap Jane . . . I'm not really sure how else to explain who they were if you don't know . . . Thanks for readying my lovely reader!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Scratched But Not Broken

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Enjoy!**

We flew for a little while, but I was buried into Dirk's back to notice where we were and where we were going, no one said anything, only the whistle and wails of the wind were heard. Soon, the wind died down, feeling like I was being lowered down slowly. A small bump from under our feet told me we had finally landed. But I refused to move, keeping my face in Dirk's back. "Janey . . . we're here, you can let go now." I didn't even respond, I stayed in my same position frozen. Dirk unlatched my arms, but I remained the same. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I got this." Dirk picked me up, carrying me bridal style into the house, up the stairs and back into his room. But I still didn't react.

They bandaged me up, gave me medicine, lied me down on the bed and tucked me in. But through all of that, I never spoke, made a sound, and kept the same distant facade. Once they finally situated me in the bed, I stared up to the ceiling, and that's when I crashed and fell back down to earth.

At first, tears just flowed out of my eyes, getting the pillow wet, and then I started to sob, covering my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled in a sobbing manner. Alerting Roxy and Dirk immediately, "Janey, you're fine." Roxy soothed, but I still curled up into a ball and hid my face in my knees, hugging them to help hide my face. Both hushed me, trying to tell me that I was safe, but I still felt scared and in trouble. "Dirk," Roxy started.

"Tell her."

"She's not ready-"

"Dirk Strider, if you don't tell her I swear to God I will. I don't give a fuck what you do to me because she just witness what we're hiding from her this entire time!" Roxy exclaimed. Dirk sighed; I could feel a warm hand smooth the side of my head, then my cheek as I undid my fettle position. Dirk smiled at me, his mouth being the only sign of what emotion he was trying to portray. Once he got my attention, he removed his hand. "Jane . . . I just want to tell you right now, that those guys who were trying to take you . . . are trying to assassinate you." I let out an exhaled sob, covering my mouth and sobbing a bit more, he smoothed my hair again. "That's why I've been, quote, unquote, stalking you. I've just been trying to protect you this entire time. Like New Year's night, there was a plan to assassinate you at Roxy's house because they knew Roxy would be drunk. Roxy invited me to make sure you would be ok, and when you disappeared, I have to admit I jumped the gun too much and broke down the door. It was an honest and stupid hunch and I'm very sorry about that. And when I chloroformed you, that wasn't me; it was one of those goons who did, they actually tapped the phone lines and made a fake call to get you out of your classroom. Roxy and I were able to find them before they could take you away, and we had to fight them for you. The cut on your side was mistakenly from my katana; one had you and was using you as some kind of shield because they knew I wouldn't go for them with you in the way. I took a leap of faith and grazed you with the blade, you got in the middle of some of the fights so you got a little beat up, we're sorry for that. And then we took you to my apartment here so we could patch you up . . . are you ok?" He asked as my body started to shake. I shook my head, silent tears pouring out. "W-w-wh-why a-a-re they-y d-doing th-this?" I hiccupped.

"So we don't win in the future . . . you see," He repositioned himself getting closer as Roxy started to smooth the top of my head. "We're supposed to play a game in the future that will end the world, you, me, Roxy, and your new friend Jake are all supposed to play. It's something we can't get out of because we were destined to play this game." Dirk explained.

"I'm not sure what will happen to us in the game . . . but it's a fate we were born to do . . . fucking sucks." He muttered to himself.

"I say we don't even play the damn thing. All that thing has done is brought those goons into our world and made us suffer, look at what they did to Jane! Do you really want this to happen to us?"

"Of course not! But we're all going to play it somehow." Roxy sighed, resting her head on the bed and continuing her rhythmic petting. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't take you guys away from me." She sighed. It was silent for a while, Roxy continued to sooth as Dirk just lied against the bed.

It had been what felt like ages before Roxy broke the silence, "Whelp, I should head home, my Moms probably worried about me. Oh fuck- Jane, what are we going to do about your Dad?" I shrugged, keeping my silence. She whipped out her phone, dialing a few numbers into it and walked to the other side of the room, placing the phone to her ear. "Mr. Crocker? Hi it's Roxy Lalonde . . . Hey it's good to hear from ya' too. Anywho, Jane has been over my house and she forgot to call you, she just fell asleep and I wanted to just let you know that she's safe and sound at my house is it ok if she just stays for the night? . . . Ok, thank you. Bye." She snapped her phone shut, having a victorious smile on her lips. "You're covered Janey, see you two tomorrow m'kay?" Roxy started to leave the room waving to us in the process. "See ya' tomorrow Lalonde." Dirk called back as Roxy said her last good-byes.

I could hear her footsteps down the stairs and the faint shut of the front door, it was just silence after that, just Dirk and I inside an empty house. Finally he spoke, "I'll see you tomorrow Jane, I'm going to crash on the couch downstairs, if you need anything just-"

"Dirk . . ." I quietly whispered.

"Yes Jane?" I took a deep breath, finally collecting my thoughts and questions on the entire situation. "You never liked me . . . did you?" I whispered. He shook his head, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, "I'm sorry Jane, you're a nice person but . . . I sort of have my eye on someone else at the moment."

"Oh . . . um . . . who?" I shyly asked, feeling weird to even pursue that branch of the conversation. "Um . . ." He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me." I reassured, waiting for him to agree.

"No it's ok . . . that kid . . . Jake English. He's handsome. . . I'm not sure if i'll pursue him though."

"So you're . . . gay?" I awkwardly asked, bringing up more weird conversation.

"No, bisexual. I'm still attracted to girls, I'm just checking out that Jake kid." I nodded, not sure of what to say next. It was silent for about a minute or two before Dirk arose, pulling the blanket over me more. "I think we're going to have to work something out with your Dad, they know where you live so they can plan an assignation and get you easily without any protection around you. They don't know where Roxy and I live so you're good here." He explained, trying to leave.

"Um Dirk?" I whispered, having one last thing on my mind.

"Yeah Jane?" He asked while hovering in the doorway.

"Why me?" Dirk leaned up against the door frame, "Because they wouldn't dare fuck with Roxy or me, they know how skillful we are when defending ourselves, and as for that Jake kid, he wields guns around like it's nothing. So he's capable of defending himself and as for you . . . well-"

"I'm just a weak little girl who just got tied into all of this." I sighed looking away from dirk.

"You're not weak Jane, I saw what you did to those thugs, the way you smashed their heads with that pipe. I thought you didn't need any help from us at first . . . I didn't know you could do that." I smiled a bit, "Well I didn't know you could wield a katana like a ninja." He chuckled to that.

"Night Jane."

"Good-night Dirk." He turned the light off and closed the door, I fell asleep in my fettle position, feeling somewhat safer now, but still afraid that those thugs could be lurking outside the window, or house even . . . what will become of me now?

**A/N: I promise there WILL be Jane x Dirk, I'm building up towards it and I know I just made Dirk confess he has attraction towards Jake, but again, this entire story leads up to the way the kids are in Homestuck. Thanks for reading my lovely reader!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Operation Homestuck

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Enjoy!**

"Good morning Strider household, plus one Crocker!" Roxy greeted, bursting through the front door. "Morning Roxy, want some breakfast?" Dirk and I were sitting at his kitchen table eating eggs and toast; I made it, courtesy of him saving my life yesterday. "Wow Strider, you got her making stuff for you. Looks like you got it made here." He scoffed, leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed. "Hey, she woke up and started doing this, I didn't ask her to do anything." Dirk set straight. I giggled, picking up my fork, "I just thought it would be a nice gesture, how was it?"

"It was really good, thanks."

"You're welcome." I started to dig into my eggs, they came out just right as well as the toast. As far as eggs and toast goes. Roxy joined us, looking refreshed and well rested, as for me, I got about five hours of sleep. I kept having nightmares, hopefully I didn't scream or anything and woke Dirk up. "Ok, not to drop the depression bomb, but what are we going to do about Jane?" Roxy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Dirk wondered, getting up and taking his dishes to the sink. "I mean the fact that there are still people out there who want to hurt her and she can't go home without that being at a high risk. Where's she going to stay? My house or yours?"

"Mine obviously, even when I'm not around this house can protect her. It's the only smart thing to do when protecting her, unless you object Jane." Actually, I thought after tonight I would be left off the hook and was given permission to go home, apparently not. "Um, whatever's safer." I quickly told, continuing to eat. I wasn't going to fight them on any of this, they knew what they were doing and it put my mind at ease to know I was safe until something is solved. It did feel a bit weird to be rooming with a boy, but it's like he said, I'm the safest here. "Well then, we need to inform Mr. Crocker on your whereabouts." Roxy took her phone out, dialing my home number again but Dirk snatch it out of her hand, closing the phone before she could even finish putting every number in. "We're not going to tell Jane's Dad that she's being hunted down for an assassination assignment because we're supposed to play a game that will destroy the world in the future, I think we should just resort back to lying, it makes things somewhat less complicated." Roxy agreed, taking her phone back and putting it in her pocket. "Well what do we tell him then?" An idea snapped into my mind, but I wasn't too sure of it. I was supposed to go to a summer camp for the entire summer; it was part of a Betty Crocker training camp kind of thing where you learn to bake and get to know the products of Betty Crocker. And to support my future company, I decided to try it out. This was the first time they were ever going to do something like this, and they might never do it again, depends on how this year goes. But this is a lot more important; the idea I was going to propose made me feel rebellious and bad. It was also going to benefit us in the long run. "I think I have an idea." I started to propose, getting up with my plate, going to the sink and starting to clean the dishes. "What's that?" Dirk pushed.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to a Crocker Camp for most of the summer to learn about baking, but who's to say that my Dad thinks I go when I don't." I suggested, not looking up from my cleaning. "How long does it go for?" Dirk wondered.

"Until August 20th, so about two months." Dirk nodded, having a smile grow on his lips. "Very sneaky of you Janey, I like it. So how are we doing this?" Roxy asked, I shrugged, starting to dry the dishes, "Simple, you're going to summer camp."

"What?" Roxy and I both chimed in together.

"Jane will go to summer camp, but it would be terrible if she got too sick before she can go."

"Strider, explain yourself." Roxy huffed, looking as lost as me.

"Jane will go to summer camp but we're going to pick her up when she gets to the camp and tell the camp that she got sick and couldn't go." He explained.

"I Like it! I say we make this plan fucking official with a cool name like operation Stolen Crockpot!" Roxy declared.

"No." Dirk snapped leaving the room.

"Operation saving Jane."

"No." Dirk repeated, appearing over the corner, disappearing again.

"Operation-"

"Roxy," he appeared again, "No." She rolled her eyes, turning to me and giving me a wink, I laughed putting the dishes away. "Operation Homestuck." She whispered. I turned asking what she said; she chuckled, leaning in a bit, "Operation Homestuck . . . you're going to be stuck in this house for a little while so, operation Homestuck." I smiled since that was painfully true, being stuck in this house without much to do while people are after me. Of course I'm going to be stuck in this house for a very long time, "Operation Homestuck it is."

**A/N: Bluh, this chapter! I'm sorry for it being boring and uneventful, it's like reading about someone's day but I had to do this to make a course for the future situations. By the way, I've noticed that the characters have been OOC and I apologize for that. Thanks for reading my lovely reader!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Janey And Mr Strider

**A/N: PLEASE DISREGARD ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! MY GRAMMAR ISN'T TOP NOTCH SO PLEASE BE SPARING AND UNDERSTANDING IF ANY ERRORS DO COME UP AND I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THEM. Enjoy!**

The road was bumpy and long as expected when nearing the Crocker Camp, the big red bus had picked up some other kids in my block as well, and we had made a few more stops after that. There were so many kids once we started to head towards the camp, I felt like this bus ride was unnecessary since I knew Dirk was going to pick me up soon. I've been staying with that boy for about five days now and we've come to some tacit terms about how we go about the rules and routine of the house. I cook most of the meals, dinner always but we sort of do our own thing with breakfast and lunch. He hasn't said anything to object my routine, but that's mainly because I had explained that cooking calms me, and lately my nerves would go on high if I think about my situation too much. Plus, he says he enjoys whatever I make, so it's more of a win, win kind of situation.

Dirk usually does his own thing most of the time, there are times where he would disappear into his room for hours on end doing whatever, and there are times where we would talk and make simple conversation. We even played a video game together; I sucked at it of course while he left me in the dust. Dirk even taught me how to make a smuppet, it was fun to do something together since it not only eased my mind but also gave me the human interaction I was craving. Roxy would come over of course, but she left around seven each night which left me and Dirk alone and we both went to bed late since it was summer.

We've been telling my Dad that I was staying at Roxy's house since I was going to miss her too much over the summer. He agreed but told me that I HAD to sleep at my house the night before I left for camp, this did make things complicated, but I just snuck Roxy into my house and she slept the night. After that, I packed up and left for camp, getting a good-bye cake from my Dad before I left which is now sitting in my lap.

"Hey look!" a girl yelled behind me. "We're here, I can see the camp!" a lot of them cheered, I just shrugged, you guys are going to camp, I wasn't. The buss took another ten minutes to finally arrive and situate itself outside the camp entrance. The girls started to exit the bus and I jumped into line, getting off and seeing the arch that defined the line of the entrance. Crocker Camp was in big bold red lettering as it was plastered to the arch, I just shrugged, instantly looking for Dirk. "C'mon everyone! This way to the dining hall for attendance." I pretended to follow, taking my time as I looked for Dirk's red hover board or just a Dirk in general.

"Let's go little missy!" a women yelled out.

"Uh . . . my shoes untied! One second!" She shrugged and continued her way through the entrance, leaving me. I sighed, he said he would be here when I arrived, I wonder what's holding him up?

"You're chariot awaits." I jumped up, turning to see a hovering Dirk. I inhaled and exhaled, holding my chest. "Scare a girl will ya'?"

"Let's run before someone see's us, grab on . . . what's with the cake?"

"My Dad made it for me."

"Ah well, there's no room for it so ditch it and let's go." I wanted to protest, my Dad made it for me after all, but it was a cake and knowing my Dad, there were thousands more where that came from, so I placed it on the ground, hoping no one would be mad. He took my hand, helping me on. I made sure my backpack was strapped tight on my back before latching onto Dirk. "Hang on!" He zoomed us forward, flying away from the camp and into the sky.

We arrived about thirty minutes later, landing on the front porch perfectly, entering the house that I was very familiar with by now, "So where am I going to stay?" I asked, slouching my backpack onto one shoulder. "Where you've always stayed, my room." I shot him look.

"I'm not letting to you sleep on the couch for the entire summer Dirk, don't you have a guest bedroom or something."

He shook his head, "I don't mind, it's not like its uncomfortable or anything. And Jane, they're most likely to go through the front door, and guess who's the closest to the front door?" He points to himself with a smirk on his face. "This guy." I chuckle, shaking my head in not only his silliness but disagreeing as well. "Dirk, you have to keep in mind that the windows are an entrance as well, who ever thought of going through the front door when breaking in?"

"True, but we have a stopper on the windows, so they can't open the windows entirely if they break in that way." He pointed out.

"I still feel bad." I insisted, he sighed taking my bag and heading up the stairs, I followed behind. "Unless you want to share a bed, I'm sleeping on the couch." He entered into his room, it being a lot cleaner from when I last saw it. He must have cleaned it for me, how nice. "And knowing you, I think I'm going to be on the couch."

"I don't mind." I quickly put out, catching his attention immediately.

"What?" Was all he could say. I shrugged, knowing what I was saying exactly, "You said it yourself, you're attracted to someone else and you're bisexual so it's not like we're going to mess around. And I've gotten to know you enough to know that you're not going to do anything, and you're not going to let me do anything. So I'm fine with it if you are." He chuckled, placing my bag down next to the bed. "I didn't expect that at all, I'll think about it, it might be a little weird for me." I agreed, leaving the room and making my way downstairs, awkwardly standing in the living room. "Also one more thing." Dirk announced while coming down the stairs.

"And what's that?"

"Aside from the fact that I can fight and defend pretty well, I still want you to learn self-defense and fighting. This way, if you're ever attacked again, you'll be able to fight them off until I get there or just fight them off in general. Got it? Practice starts tomorrow, so get ready to wield a katana and some body parts." I was a little shocked, yet relieved, I now had a requirement, but at the same time, it's something to do. "Ok Dirk, whatever you want, you're defending me and giving me a place to stay so whatever you say goes." He nodded and I awkwardly giggled, this was going to be an interesting summer.

Later that evening, Dirk and I were sitting at the table and enjoying dinner, it was spaghetti with a red sauce, my specialty. We were making light conversation of various topics, some were funny and some were serious but we hit a dead end at one point, leaving a lingering silence in the air, I finally decided to break it, a topic randomly popping in my head. "Do you know the theory of the batter witch?" Dirk raised an eyebrow above his pointy shades. "Um, no." I smiled, finding the perfect thing to go on about. "Well, the owner of the Betty Crocker company is said to be controlled by this evil batter which who isn't even human! She apparently is trying to get the human race to obey to her and consume. Which isn't too hard when you're one of the biggest companies around!" Dirk chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "And you believe this?" He asked bewildered.

"Of course, I'm part of the company Dirk! I should know a thing or two!"

"So like . . . is she supposed to be an alien or something? Come on Jane get real." Of course he wasn't going to believe me, no one does when I tell them this. "Do you have any proof?" He wondered, obviously trying to debunk my theory.

"Well no-" I stopped, trying to see if I did have any proof. Most of this was just a hunch really, and some was reasonable doubt.

"Then I have no reason to believe." I scoffed at that, rolling my eyes. "Keep an open mind Dirk! Ya never know!"

"Until you show me this alien batter witch, I'm going to say it's very much a fantasy theory." He brushed off, getting me a little frustrated.

"You believe we're all going to play a game that will end the world, and yet you won't even consider my batter which theory." I pointed out.

"That's because there is tangible proof, yours doesn't have any." We went on like this for a while; me trying to tell him it was real while he told me it was a silly hunch. Either way, it gave us something to go on about. We even argued while doing the dishes, but I think by that point we were just messing around. "You believe me when I told you about that game, right?" I nodded, settling down on the couch as Dirk started to flip through the channels. "It's like you said, there's tangible proof, and I'm pretty open minded, so why not?" He stopped on a random sitcom, something I've never seen but could understand the gist of. "You seem like the person to deny this kind of stuff . . . guess I was wrong."

"Thank you?" He chuckled, lying down on the couch so his head was inches away from my thigh. "Thanks for dinner by the way, is this going to be a normal kind of thing?" He wondered.

"Do you want it to be? I have to say, it gives me something to do and calms my mind at the same time."

"I don't have a problem with it, it's actually pretty nice." I giggled, settling back into the puffy leather couch. "Then yes, it's going to be a normal thing." We continued to talk a little bit, getting into the TV show then talking once again, poking fun of some of the stuff until we both felt tired and went off to bed, him claiming the couch was for him as I went up to the bedroom, settling down and falling asleep.

**A/N: Oh God I'm running out of names for chapters, I'm trying to make them clever but I seem to be failing. Whatever . . . It's not like they're a huge part of the story or anything . . . just names that label sections of the story. Thanks for reading my lovely reader!**


End file.
